


Small Reverence

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: After Rebellion, Dark Homura, Darkened Skies, Godoka - Freeform, Magical Girls, Other, Reverence, Spoilers, dark future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something going on in Mitakihara... but there is no way of pinning it down as of the moment...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains possible spoilers regarding the animated series of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as the third film, Rebellion. Proceed to read only if you don't mind spoilers or if you know the storyline already!

The skies had darkened permanently ever after the Darkest Witch had lost her last shred of hope for the world. Mami cowered under her umbrella as she looked up at the skies in worry, surrounded by the familiar sounds of the pupils chatting and generally having a good time. It was strange. It was as if only magical girls could see the impending doom for the world. They had gotten into contact with various magical girls through the help of Kyubey, but other than that, they couldn’t do much more. They still pursued their usual tasks, defeating the demons lurking in the miasma surrounding the world, but other than that, there was nothing that would have hinted at a possibility of dispelling the strange darkness that had fallen onto the world.

Mami sighed quietly and shook her head. It was depressing to see how there never seemed to be any sunlight coming to the ground any longer. There were enough lights to keep the city illuminated, since there was enough wind to keep the city steadily supplied, but there was something unsettling how no one seemed to care there was no more natural sunlight. Even the people around them who supposedly were their friends didn’t seem to notice that the magical girls of the city had been rather down as of late.

Sighing to herself, Mami made her way to her house, shaking her head while she thought different things through. There was something so very unsettling about the whole ordeal, and it didn’t necessarily tie into the perceived mood swing of the Darkest Witch. It was strange that only Sayaka seemed to remember this Darkest Witch, though. And that she insisted it had to be Akemi Homura. Mami wasn’t quite comfortable around that one, but she couldn’t quite pin down what it was that made her feel so very uncomfortable and twitchy around Homura. She tried to not show her unease too much. It would have been very impolite to show it so openly, and without a proper reason so.

And then there was the thought that Madoka still was out there to protect them. She did remember Madoka, but she couldn’t remember Homura doing anything like Sayaka had mentioned. It was a very confusing state to be in, and a hard position to get out of without saying something really nasty about the whole ordeal. Sayaka seemed really desperate at times to convince them of what Homura apparently had done, and it was obvious that it wasn’t just a lie, but then again, something so cataclysmic should have been remembered by all of them. Then again, the imagination that the Darkest Witch had the ability to just wipe their memories however she pleased was more than just a little scary. She just needed to take a small aspect from them, and much would change already.

Mami felt how the cold rain was slowly creeping in on her. There still was a long way to her apartment, and there wasn’t a bus stop too close by. She had gone to a quieter part of the city, where for some reason the normal humans avoided going. It really was just a small island within the city, which seemed to keep them at bay and everyone off. There were no demons there either, so it seemed like a neutral patch within the city which was occupied by no one in particular. In fact, it rather seemed like absolutely no one wanted to even get close to this part of the buildings, and there was something rather strange about that.

But there also was a place of worship right there, which was dedicated to Madoka, the girl that had sacrificed her incredible powers to help all magical girls, regardless of time and place. Madoka was there to guide them, which was the shared belief of all magical girls. They could see Madoka whenever one of them was to be taken away by the Law of the Cycle. But there was something strangely absent about Madoka, or so the other girls had said. Something lost and forlorn, as if she was searching for something. The Law of the Cycle seemed disturbed by something. It worked just fine, but apparently, it was working only barely.

Mami sighed quietly, watching the reflection in the puddles all over the streets while she was walking. Something had happened, which apparently only Sayaka could still remember, which included Homura and Madoka. There was a bond between Homura and Madoka, that much was for sure, but even with everything that had been said, Mami couldn’t say how much of it was true. It was hard, or rather impossible to determine how everything was interconnected, and they couldn’t ask Homura. She would always waltz off right when they tried to talk to her, and there was nothing they could do to really get her to talk, without upsetting her. And whenever Homura was upset, horrible things could happen in her surroundings.

This seemed to support Sayaka’s claim that Homura was in fact the Darkest Witch, but there was no indication that there was such power about Homura. It could all be a bad coincidence. But it had happened so often by now that it couldn’t be mere coincidence. They could have asked Kyubey about it, but the little critter had immediately become utterly quiet whenever something even faintly concerning Homura had come up. It was very strange. As if a quietness had begun to envelop Homura, until nothing would be said about her any longer. As if someone wanted to make everyone forget that Akemi Homura even existed.

Mami shook her head, thinking it all over again and again, but never arriving at something which would have opened her eyes to anything that would help her get out of the simple loop of considering over and over again what she knew and what could be the key to understanding what was going on. Sighing quietly to herself, she then unlocked the door to her apartment, after the long walk, and entered into the warmth which simply was wonderful to her right now. And then, she would make sure that she would send her prayers to Madoka again, for her to find what she was looking for so desperately.


End file.
